A Lived Lie Out of A Broken Truth
by Pandamoon
Summary: Join Cobra the wolf an assassin of the great Lunar Tribe as he tries to go and find his sister, only to find that she has been taken in by Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.


**Hey everyone its been a while since I put up a story, but now that life isn't so busy I got the chance to start on this one. Hope you all enjoy :D**

A_ Lived Lie Out of a Broken Truth_

Prologue

The wind blew in my face and rain splattered across my body causing my fur to grow heavy. My eyes quickly darted back and forth as I scanned my surrounding trying to make sense of what was going on. All around me homes of family's burned with a ferocious glow, and my tribe mates ran in every direction to escape from the advancing enemy. I than saw my target trying to set more fire into homes, I dashed over to the filth and threw a kick at his upper chest making him pass out at my feet. Amused in my small victory I had not noticed the dog behind me. He wrapped his right arm around my throat cutting off my air supply.

"You're not much of an assassin if you get attacked form behind" he said as his laugh echoed in my ear, the only thing that made this more humiliating was that he was right. I would never allow myself to be caught off guard so easily. With this being personal though I had lowered my defense, and had allowed myself to now be trapped by this stupid brute. I struggled underneath his grasp trying to escape. "Sorry there wolfy but you're not going anywhere". My head started to spin and my body began to grow numb as I lost more air. "Looks like you will be dying along with the rest of your tribe" said the dog griping harder around my neck. I hated to do this seeing as how low it was but with no other choice I knew I had to do it anyway. I bent my head down as far as I could and opened my mouth and clamped it down on the dog's hand. He yelled in pain and the minute I felt the tension lift form my neck I jumped out of his reach and got into a fighting stance. "You dirty devil you bit my hand" he said wrapping his other hand around the wound.

"Oh don't worry that was only the start of your beat down". The dog rushed at me in blind rage, I easily flipped in the air and came down with my foot slamming his head into the ground knocking his out instantly. After making sure my opponent was down for good I ran over to where my tribe mate Frost was helping a family out of a crumbling house.

"Cobra thank goodness you're here".

"Frost we need to get them out of here it's not safe".

"I know all the Nights were told to direct tribe mates toward the Slumbering Woods" said Frost.

I looked at him in confusion. "Why the Slumbering Woods?"

"Your father thought it would be the safest place to go". This was crazy there would be no way that my father thought this was a good idea, he knew as well as anybody else that those who entered the woods were never seen again. "Where is my father right now". "He's at the entrance of the woods guiding tribe mates inside" said Frost. After making sure that Frost would be okay, I ran in the direction of the woods. As I came upon them I saw many of my tribe mates already entering inside. I looked up and saw my father standing on top of a huge boulder. "Father what are you doing why the Slumbering Woods, are you trying to harm us more than we've already been".

My father turned to face me and instantly I could see the pain and anger embedded into his eyes. "Cobra I know very well what I'm doing, but if we don't go in these woods the Solar's will wipe us out and I shall not have this tribe destroyed in bloodshed". I was going to suggest fighting back, but I knew nothing would change his mind. I looked down at my tribe mates seeing their scared faces and wondering to themselves if they were going to live through this. I noticed a little girl walking with her mother the two of them about to walk into the unknown, the girl looked up at me with a questioning look in her eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile to let her know that everything would be okay. When they walked in a sudden fear overwhelmed me, (where were my mother and sister)?

"Father where is mother and Heolia".

"They are being escorted here by Lux" he said. "What all by himself, he can't do that all alone". I grew frantic knowing that they should have been here by now. "I'm going to go find them" I jumped off of the boulder and ran back towards the village, I could hear my father yelling my name but I didn't stop running. Sweat rolled down my face as I picked up my speed. (Please be okay, please be okay), I was so focused that I almost ran into Lux. He jumped out of the way just before I hit him.

"Whoa Cobra watch were your going" he said picking himself off of the ground.

"Lux where are my mother and sister".

"I was leading them to the woods when we got attacked and separated" he said. I stumbled and leaned myself against a tree, my body breathing heavily. "Do you know of they got captured" I asked not daring to look in his eyes. "No I think they went towards the village". There was still a chance I could save them but I had to hurry. "Lux I need you to go and tell my father what happened and that I will be back with both of them by morning". "Just be careful Cobra" said Lux before running off. I quickly headed for the village and my heart sank at the sight that befell me when I got to it. Fallen bodies were spread out across the village those of my tribe and of the solar tribe. The rain had put out most of the fire that had destroyed countless huts; I dared not look at the bodies as I walked across my now ruined home. Out of nowhere I heard a scream and to my horror realized that it was coming from the shrine behind my family's house. As I turned the corner to the shrine what I saw brought my whole body to a standstill. A Solar had my mother's neck wrapped around his hand.

"Tell me where the brat is and I will let you live". My mother calmly looked into the dingo's eyes and then looked at me and her eyes seemed to relax upon my presence. "I would rather die than let you harm my family".

"That can be arranged" with that the dog grabbed a small knife from his belt and jabbed it into my mother's chest.

"NOOOOO"

As my mother fell I jumped onto the dog and placed my hand against his neck.

"Your too late buddy, ha ha what are you going to do kill me, oh wait you can't cause of your tribe rules, you might as well" there was a clicking sound and the knife at the bottom of my glove popped out and dove into his neck, a crimson red ran down his body and my blade as all sense of life left his eyes. I quickly went to my mother's side, she was still breathing but to my dismay I could see there was nothing I could do to save her.

"Mom I'm so sorry if only I had gotten here sooner".

"Don't blame yourself Cobra" said my mother grabbing onto my hand.

It was taking all my strength for me not to burst into tears. "Cobra I need you to do something for me".

"Yeah of course". My mother took off her necklace and placed it in my hand.

It was a small circle made out of white crystal it almost looked like a small mirror. "Heolia already has one and I want you to have mine….I want you to take her away from here".

I looked at her dazed. "Why" was all I could sputter.

"She will never be safe as long as she stays here; she is our tribes only hope of rescue, the necklace will help you find her when the time is right".

I could see that my mother was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Just know that I love you both and your father more than you could ever know, and promise me that you will keep your sister safe".

Tears fell down my cheeks and I swore that in that moment I would have given up anything to save her.

"I promise" my mother gave a small smile and then took her final breath as she left this world to a much greater one. I kissed my mother's forehead and held her in my arms not wanting to let her go. I heard a small cry and looked over to where a bush was making movement. I went over and saw my baby sister in a makeshift basket where my mother must have hid her. Her eyes were a sapphire blue with light brown hair. I picked her up and rested her head on my shoulder where she immediately fell asleep. I put her back in the basket and went to bury my mother. Once I was done I quietly took my sister down to the river where I saw a boat. I placed my sister inside and put a note that I had written into her basket. Without a word I pushed the boat and let it float out of danger. I knew that someone would find her and watch over her.

"Be brave little sister, your tribe still needs you and I promise that I will find you".

I looked at the now far off boat one last time and let a tear fall from my face as I walked back to rejoin my clan that would need me now more than ever.


End file.
